


"Gaster, was it?"

by ZKCats



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZKCats/pseuds/ZKCats
Summary: A take on the lives of Sans, Gaster and the monsters around them pre-Undertale.But not in the way you'd quite expect.





	"Gaster, was it?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP of an idea! I can't guarantee I can flesh out a whole story out of this but I'll sure try. I'm just up to Chapter 2 which will be posted at another time.
> 
> This probably won't have Sanster, but it will probably be really platonic <'3
> 
> And angst. Definitely angst. I haven't figured out everything in it yet!

"Sans, we have an intern for you."

The short skeleton spun round in his office chair, his lab coat settling into place. He observed the smartly dressed man who had just arrived at the doorway, looking him up and down. He wasn't expecting an intern. He'd never had one before, being the youngest in the department, but he certainly didn't expect having someone that much older. The guy's build looked like he was at least older than him by a decade.

Everything else, however, clearly showed otherwise. His features seemed set in a way that always made him appear positively full of life, ready to tackle anything in his way. In fact, he almost burst with excitement the moment he saw Sans. He restrained himself though, simply fidgeting as he contained the overwhelming energy within. He's almost like a kid in a candy store, or a kid who had just met his favourite superhero.

Sans simply stared at the fidgeting figure, confused.

"i didnt ask for an intern."

The dude's face fell noticeably. The older scientist who had brought him in frowned.

"Ah. Well, we've been seeing you struggle with this particular study for quite some time now-"

"its  _time study._  of course its gonna take _some_  time."

"Of course. Which is why we thought you could use an assistant to help things along. You must've at least glanced through the resume that was sent to you. His experience on the matter of time is remarkably extensive."

Regardless, Sans suddenly felt uncomfortable. He wasn't used to giving orders. Usually the one being pushed around was him. He also usually worked alone. He turned back to the eternally energetic man.

"you sure about this? i mean, youre older than me. id rather not boss around someone whos old enough to be my senior."

The fellow replied instantly.

"Oh, on the contrary! I've heard so much about you, Dr. Sans! It'd be an honour to work under the famous prodigy!"

Sans opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the senior before he could say anything.

"Please consider it, Sans. You and I both know this subject is no easy task, and it can at times become too much to handle for just one person, namely you."

The skeleton took a quick breath, then sighed, a bony hand reaching up to rub his temple. He was well aware of that, and was well aware that Dr. Senor was well aware too. He just didn't like admitting it.

"... welp, you got me there."

"Good. Please brief him on your current experiment. I'll be on my way."

With that, Dr. Senor walked away, leaving the skeleton alone with the newly acquainted stranger. Sans grumbled under his breath. He might be a 'famous prodigy' and he got along well with most of his co-workers. The old hags, on the other hand, treated him like he was some inexperienced brat even though he clearly matched his qualifications, and he hated that feeling. He guessed that's what they thought this new intern was for. To cover his inexperienced ass.

He reluctantly gestured over the new intern (to which he bounded over immediately) and combed through the stacks of papers and documents that were piled on the far end of his desk. He somehow managed to find what he was looking for within only a few minutes and pulled out the nerd's folder containing his resume and research thesis. He glanced at the name.

“so.  _Gaster,_  is it?”


End file.
